


Dark Luck

by ThatOneFangirl190



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Guns, It sounds a lot worse than it actually is, M/M, There's a happy ending I promise!!!, Violence, but it's not really described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFangirl190/pseuds/ThatOneFangirl190
Summary: Wonwoo stared, eyes blown wide in horror as he stared directly down the barrel of a gun which was pointed straight at his forehead. The cold wind gently tugged at the edges of his scarf and nipped at his already freezing cheeks, but he could hardly feel anything, already numb from the fear coursing through his veins.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. 01 - Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based around the music video for one of my favourite Finnish songs, and oh my God is it sad.  
> Here's the ,link if you want to watch it, I promise you it's worth it.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKMJYWvqzv8
> 
> I'm really sorry in advance.

Wonwoo stared, eyes blown wide in horror as he stared directly down the barrel of a gun which was pointed straight at his forehead. The cold wind gently tugged at the edges of his scarf and nipped at his already freezing cheeks, but he could hardly feel anything, already numb from the fear coursing through his veins.

The park seemed way to quiet and serene for Wonwoo to handle, the peaceful surroundings completely juxtaposing the current mess of his thoughts and emotions. If anything, the silence he had been enjoying only a few moments ago had now turned sinister and he longed to hear the footsteps of someone, anyone who could help him.

Pupils trembling, Wonwoo carefully shifted his gaze from the gun and to the man holding it. His blood turned cold as soon as he met the eyes of the stranger. They were blank, emotionless, empty and Wonwoo had never felt fear quite like it. 

Slowly, the man lowered the gun and continued to stare, unblinkingly, right back at Wonwoo’s trembling figure, before finally taking a step backwards and away from him. Wonwoo stayed, frozen to the spot until the man was further away from him, blurred into the distance.

Wonwoo carefully turned around, taking in a shaking breath now that he was finally able to breathe again before he abruptly came to a halt, almost tripping over his own feet. Mingyu stood there, a look of mild shock on his face as he met Wonwoo’s gaze, his hands gripping his side. Wonwoo felt his heart drop to his stomach as he watched his boyfriend stumble forwards slightly, hands gripping onto his side and a piercing scream of Mingyu’s name echoed through silence. He feet began to move and before he realised it, he was full on sprinting towards Mingyu’s rapidly falling body, blind terror making him run faster than he knew was possible.

He barely felt the pain of his knees hitting the ground at full force as he tripped in the snow, hands scraping against the cold pavement as he scrambled to pick himself up. He continued to run desperately towards Mingyu only to stumble again, this time landing right next the younger boy. His trembling hands gripped onto Mingyu’s coat and tears filled his eyes when he saw the calm expression of the other. 

Mingyu’s hand met Wonwoo’s cheek, fingers brushing away the tears and bringing a comforting warmth with it. There was a gentle, loving smile of Mingyu’s lips as his eyes flitted across Wonwoo’s face, almost frantic as they took in every one of his features, as though it would be the last time he got the chance. A small cry left Wonwoo’s lips as he felt the hand begin to drop from where it rested on his neck and his grip on Mingyu’s coat tightened. A shaky breath and Mingyu’s eyes fell shut, his hand falling to the ground with a soft thud. 

Wonwoo felt fresh tears make their way down his face as he pulled Mingyu’s body closer towards him, trying to get a response from the younger. As he grabbed onto the side of Mingyu’s torso however, he stopped. Turning his head ever so slowly, he came face-to-face with his hand which was now covered in dark red. He looked back down at his side and shifted the coat slightly to reveal a blood-soaked jumper. The snow was stained the same shade as his hand and Wonwoo had never felt more helpless before in his life. 

He turned back to Mingyu as he reached a shaking hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone and quickly dialled the emergency services, putting the phone to his ear and looking down at Mingyu. His lover’s eyes were open and watching him with a gentle expression that made Wonwoo whimper in despair. He heard a woman’s voice come through the speakers and started sobbing into the phone, trying his best to tell her where he was without completely breaking down. Just as he finished giving her the details he glanced back down at Mingyu’s face only to see the younger with his head lolled to the side, eyes still open but now glazed over, almost unseeing. He was barely breathing. 

The phone slipped from Wonwoo’s hand and he lurched forwards, grabbing onto Mingyu’s coat again and calling his name, voice growing increasingly loud until he was practically screaming in desperation. He shook Mingyu’s body, tears streaming down his face as he got no response. His hands slowly lost their grip as he fell forwards, his forehead coming to rest on Mingyu’s chest as sobs wracked his body.

Wonwoo heard sirens in the distance and took a deep breath, but no matter how much he tried to calm the tears, they continued to stream down his face. The soft fabric of Mingyu’s jumper (the one that only this morning Wonwoo had stolen from him and had refused to return, only giving in when Mingyu started a tickle fight) became soaked in his tears which was starting to mix with the blood already there.

Wonwoo turned his face to the side, in an attempt to hear Mingyu’s slowing heartbeat more clearly, trying to reassure himself that his boyfriend was still alive, that the ambulance would be here soon when his eyes fell upon the boy’s right hand, resting in the snow. In his grasp was a small, pristine white ring box.

No.

Oh, please God no.

Wonwoo reached over and had to remind himself to breathe as he pulled his hand back, the box gripped tightly in his fist. A sob ripped through his throat as he brought the box to his face, eyes raking over the soft white material before stopping at the golden clasp. He carefully pushed the box open and began crying hysterically. A silver engagement ring glinted in the light that the streetlamps cast over them and Wonwoo could barely breathe. The ring was a simple band of silver with a small diamond square in the centre. It was perfect.

Wonwoo slipped it onto his ring finger and brought his hand up to lips, gasping for breath and almost inhaling the tears streaming down his cheeks as the cool metal came into contact with his skin. Then sirens were louder than ever now, and he began whipping his head around, searching in anguish for any sign of the ambulance, praying that they had arrived and that Mingyu was going to live.

He let out a cry of relief when he saw flashing lights beyond the line of trees and the ambulance rounding the corner. He turned his head back to Mingyu and gripped onto the hand of the man who owned his heart tightly, not wanting to let go of the slight warmth that still remained and watched his chest carefully making sure that it was still rising and falling. 

One breath. Two breaths. Three breaths.

Where was the fourth. Oh God where was the fourth breath.

Wonwoo began hyperventilating as running footsteps sounded behind him and someone knelt next to him whist someone else gently pried his fingers from Mingyu’s hand and pulled him to his feet. He stood on shaky legs and watched as more paramedics began to surround Mingyu, eventually losing sight of them as he was turned and walked over to one of the benches located nearby.

All attempts at communication by the paramedic in front of him fell upon deaf ears as Wonwoo stared with watery eyes at the ring on his finger. He suddenly felt drained and his head began to pound with exhaustion. He gripped at the fabric of his jeans and felt his eyes growing heavier. He couldn’t fall asleep, he needed to make sure that Mingyu was ok. He needed to make sure that Mingyu was alive. His fingers curled into fists and the last thing Wonwoo saw was the glint of his engagement ring and a stretcher being carried towards the ambulance before he blacked out completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.  
> This wasn't actually the story I planned on releasing for this month's update, but the one I was originally working on is giving me a hard time, so I decided to take a break for now and write this one instead! I hope it was ok as I literally wrote it all today.  
> There will definitely be a part two to this, I can promise you that. I may enjoy writing angst, but I cannot stand angst without a happy ending, whether I'm writing it or reading it. I'm not that evil.  
> Please do watch the music video this was based on, it's will be worth it, I promise!!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKMJYWvqzv8  
> As always, please let me know what you thought in the comments and if you have anything you want to ask, feel free! If you just want to curse at me, then go ahead (I probably deserve it!).  
> I hope you enjoyed it and stay alert for part two!!!


	2. 02 - Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the happy ending that I promised, hopefully it lives up to your expectations. 
> 
> Now, about the hospital scene. It was written based on my experiences, but obviously the things I go in for don’t require me to be treated for a gunshot wound so I don’t have much idea of the correct procedure required. Therefore, I tried to gloss over it as much as possible, but I did have to write something, so forgive me if I get something wrong and try not to dwell on that it too much.
> 
> I have yet to edit this chapter, so if you see any mistakes don't worry about it. I'll get around to editing it eventually. 
> 
> I’m so bad at writing this sort of stuff, but the only way to get better is with practice, right? Please do leave some feedback with what you thought and let me know if there’s anything you think I could have done better, I’m always open to learning something new and finding out ways to improve my writing!

A loud beeping noise makes Wonwoo flinch and he slowly blinks his eyes open. Everything is a blurred white and the sharp smell of antiseptic isn’t appreciated in his current state. His whole body feels slightly fuzzy, as though it’s disconnected from reality. 

The sound of a door opening shifts Wonwoo’s attention to the out of focus figure now stood by his bedside. All he could make out was a rumpled white coat and clipboard clutched in the person’s grasp. Why was everything so blurry?

“I see you’re awake now Mr Jeon.” Wonwoo blinked up at the person who was slowly becoming clearer. 

“You collapsed from shock and exhaustion and have been unconscious for around 3 hours now.” Collapsed? What on earth had happened for him to end up in a-

All of a sudden, memories from earlier crashed into Wonwoo and he sat bolt upright in bed, almost immediately regretting his sudden movements as he clutched his head which was now pulsing with an unrelenting pain.

“Where,” Wonwoo croaked, struggling to get the words past the lump in his throat. “Where is Mingyu?”

The doctor looked at him in mild surprise before realisation dawned on his face.

“Ah, so you’re-right.” The doctor shifted slightly, looking uncomfortable and Wonwoo felt the dread build in his stomach.

“Well, Mr Kim came in with some pretty severe blood loss and had to undergo surgery pretty much instantly.” He began as Wonwoo twisted his fingers together, trying not to panic. “He came out of that surgery about half an hour ago and is still unconscious. He needs assistance to breathe, but his vitals have stabilised and since the bullet thankfully didn’t hit anywhere fatal, we’re fairly sure he’s going to be fine once he wakes up. The only doubt is whether or not he will wake up.”

Wonwoo felt his heart stop. There was a chance that Mingyu wouldn’t wake up. There was a chance that Mingyu could, and would, die. He didn’t even realise that there were tears streaming down his face as he whispered a quiet “Can I see him.”

The doctor watched, a sympathetic look on his face as he gently nodded.

“You can see him once you’ve been discharged which shouldn’t be long now. Meanwhile, would you like us to call someone to come pick you up once you’re able to leave?”

Wonwoo slowly shook his head and the doctor hummed in affirmation. 

“Alright, I will come back in a few minutes to let you know when you a free to go.”

It’s fifteen minutes later when Wonwoo hears the sound of the door opening again, but this time he just continues staring blankly ahead, lost in his thoughts.

“You have been cleared to leave now Mr Jeon, so I can take you to Mr Kim’s room now if you want.”

That caught Wonwoo’s attention and he quickly moved to get out of the hospital bed and stood in front of the doctor, head spinning from standing too quickly and fingers tapping against his leg nervously.

As they made their way down a maze of identical, whitewashed halls that smelt so antiseptic it made Wonwoo’s nose sting slightly, Wonwoo felt a sudden rush of nerves. Was he ready to see Mingyu like this? On a hospital bed in, what he imagined to be, rather a dangerous condition, not knowing whether or not he was going to wake up.

Before his thoughts could spiral any further, the doctor stopped outside a door and gestured to it with his hand.

“Here is Mr Kim’s room. You’ll be allowed to stay here until visiting hours are over, which is in around 30 minutes I’m afraid, and then you will have to go home.” Wonwoo frowned at this, the fact that he would have to leave so soon not quite sitting right with him.

“I suggest that you do get someone to pick you up later though as you aren’t in the healthiest condition yourself.” The calm professional tone slipped slightly and something friendlier made its way into the doctor’s voice. “I would also recommend that you spend the night with a friend, I think it would be best to have someone around to help you out, even if it’s just for tonight.” The doctor gave him a small, sympathetic smile before disappearing down the corridor, leaving Wonwoo staring at the door in front of him.

It took a few seconds too long for him to get the courage to lift his hand and reach for the door handle. As he did so, a glint of silver caught his attention and he looked down to see the ring on his fourth finger sparkling in the bright lights of the hospital corridor.

Tears immediately began to prick at Wonwoo’s eyes when he caught sight of a small drop of dried blood and he rubbed at it slightly to remove the mark. He twisted the band of metal slightly relishing in the unexpected comfort that it brought to him. Feeling a little braver than before, he took a deep breath, wiped his eyes, and opened the door to Mingyu’s room.

The moment he steps foot into the room, his breath catches in his throat.

Mingyu is laying on a pristine white hospital bed, an array of wires surrounding him, all hooked up to a machine of some sorts. A mask is covering the lower half of his face to help him breathe and he looks freakishly pale. 

Surprisingly, Wonwoo feels none of the now familiar tears that had been there only a few seconds ago. Instead he just feels drained. Empty. As though someone has deprived him of any feeling that isn’t a dull ache.

He moves towards the bed slowly, feet dragging slowly as he makes his way across the room.

When he reaches Mingyu’s side his hand instinctively searches for his partners’, eyes refusing to move from his face. His fingers brush against smooth skin and almost immediately latch onto Mingyu’s hand. The contact serves as a reassurance as he stares at his boyfriend’s (his fiancé now?) perfectly still figure, save for the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Wonwoo isn’t sure what to do as he watches the breeze from the slightly open window ruffle Mingyu’s hair gently. How long had he been given to stay here? 30 minutes wasn’t nearly enough time and now at least 10 of those precious minutes had slipped through his fingers, uncaring of the desperation Wonwoo had to stay at Mingyu’s side.

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Wonwoo presses randomly on a contact and continues to stare lifelessly at Mingyu’s pale face.

“Hey dude, what’s up?”

Joshua’s voice echoes around the room, disturbing the quiet and making Wonwoo flinch and pull the phone away from his ear for a moment.

“Hey.” Wonwoo managed to say, throat dry and voice scratchy. 

“Uh, are you ok? You don’t sound too good.” Joshua takes a second to reply, but Wonwoo ignores the question. Even if he had wanted to answer it, he didn’t think he would be able to conjure up an answer”

“Can you pick me up?” He asks instead.

“From where? I don’t live that close to you, are you in the area? Aren’t you out with Mingyu?” Joshua sounds extremely confused now, and to be honest Wonwoo isn’t exactly surprised. Everyone and their mothers know how much he hates calling people, so for someone to be on the receiving end of one is a rarity, even for Mingyu.

“The hospital.” A sort of choking noise comes from Joshua’s end of the call and Wonwoo flinches again.

“Th-the hospital! Why on earth are you- “

“Just pick me up” Wonwoo interrupts before adding on a quiet “Please.”

He doesn’t wait for Joshua’s response and hangs up almost immediately, not wanting to have to deal with the inevitable explanation he was eventually going to have to give right now.

After sending Joshua a short text message telling him which room to come to when he arrived, Wonwoo resumes his one-sided staring contest with Mingyu.

After what felt like 5 minutes, but was actually around 20, a frazzled looking Joshua burst through the door to the hospital room, panting slightly and staring with wide eyes at the scene in front of him.

“Wonwoo, what’s going on? Why is Mingyu- “ He trails off once he sees Wonwoo clinging onto Mingyu’s hand as though it was his only lifeline, eyes staring unblinkingly at the man lying on the bed. Whilst Joshua was very confused about what was going on and even more concerned about the state of two of his closest friends right now, he wasn’t stupid. He could see that what Wonwoo needed right now wasn’t someone who was going to interrogate him about what had happened (even though he would eventually want answers) but someone who would do what was needed without prying. 

“Wonwoo,” he starts off gently, but Wonwoo just turns to face him, hand still trapping Mingyu’s in a vice like grip. 

“Is it time to leave?” Wonwoo asks and Joshua almost tears up at how distraught his friend sounds despite his emotionless expression. He nods carefully and watches as Wonwoo slumps in on himself. 

Despite his obvious reluctance to leave Mingyu, Wonwoo doesn’t put up much resistance and Joshua is easily able to guide him out of the hospital and into his car. 

Neither of them says a word during the drive with only the sound of the radio to fill the silence. The worried glances Joshua sends towards Wonwoo go unnoticed, the latter too busy staring out the window at the snow falling and settling onto the road ahead of them.

By the time they arrive at Joshua’s house, Wonwoo is already half asleep and Joshua has to almost drag him to the living room and drop him, carefully, on the sofa. It’s not a very graceful operation and Wonwoo’s head almost whacks against the doorframe twice, but he’s too out of it to notice.

Joshua’s about to move into the kitchen to start the kettle boiling after helping Wonwoo lie on the sofa when a small gasp leaves his lips. There’s a familiar band of silver wrapped around Wonwoo's ring finger and Joshua has never felt more devastated for someone in his life.

He remembers only a few days ago being dragged around jewellery shop after jewellery shop by Mingyu, spending hours trying to help him find the perfect ring for Mingyu’s proposal. He remembers the way the younger was in the verge of despair after what seemed like their hundredth shop. He remembers the way Mingyu’s lit up when he finally found what he was looking for, the way he excitedly told Joshua about how perfect it was and how he hopes that Wonwoo will love it as much as he does.

The proposal was supposed to be today. Mingyu had planned it all out carefully; they’d go out to Wonwoo’s favourite restaurant for dinner and afterwards they’d go to the park where there was a corner that was always deserted and perfect for a proposal that wasn’t public, but also wasn’t in the confines of their shared, cramped apartment.

Joshua didn’t know whether or not Mingyu had managed to carry out the proposal before they’d ended up in the hospital or whether Wonwoo had discovered the ring on his own whilst Mingyu was lying, unconscious in a hospital bed. Either way, Joshua could feel his heart break at the thought of what was supposed to be a tremendously happy occasion being turned into a night of trauma that would definitely be remembered, and not in the way it was meant to be. 

A rumbling of thunder brings Joshua back to the present and he quickly picks up the remote to turn on the TV before making his way to the kitchen to make the tea he had almost forgotten about.

Once the kettle has finished boiling and the tea is finally made, Joshua enters the living room and places the two mugs onto the table in front of the sofa. He carefully sits next to Wonwoo who now seemed to be fully asleep, his head lolling back against the back of the sofa with his eyes firmly shut and breathing steady, and turns towards the TV just in time to catch the start of the daily news report.

He instantly freezes when he hears the reporter’s voice. ‘A mass shooting at a local park in Seoul leads to many injured and a currently unknown death toll.’ There’s a picture of a park displayed on the screen next to the reporter and Joshua immediately recognises it as the park next to Wonwoo and Mingyu’s apartment block.

Oh. 

He glances at Wonwoo to see whether or not he’s still asleep and finds him staring at the screen with wide eyes, mouth slightly open in shock and hands trembling in his lap.

Joshua feels that knowing what happened is worse than when he’d been oblivious.

He reaches for the remote to turn the TV off again but is stopped by a hand on his arm. Joshua turns to see Wonwoo still staring at the screen.

“Leave it.” So, he does.

When Wonwoo wakes up, his first thought is cold. Despite the warm rays of sunshine making their way through the gaps in the curtains and spilling onto the bed, he feels cold. There’s an absence of something, or rather someone, important and Wonwoo can feel it both physically and emotionally. At some point he’s been moved from the sofa which he fell asleep on to the spare bed in Joshua’s guest room. He assumes that Joshua must have carried him and makes a mental not to thank him at some point, not only for this but for everything he’s doing for him right now.

Once he’s up and dressed, Wonwoo makes his way to the kitchen and sits opposite Joshua who is already halfway through a bowl of cereal whilst scrolling through his phone.

There’s a minute of silence, with only the clinking of Joshua’s spoon against the bowl before he mumbles a “Morning” and Joshua looks up with a smile.

“Morning. I’m guessing you want to go up to the hospital today, am I right?” Wonwoo gives a small nod and Joshua nods back at him, standing to put his not empty bowl next to the sink.

“Would you like some cereal too or would you prefer toast? I was meant to be going shopping tomorrow, so I’m afraid I don’t have much in at the moment.”

“Toast will be fine, thanks.”

The car stopped outside the entrance to the hospital and Joshua turned to look at Wonwoo with a worried frown.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come in with you? I’m sure my boss would understand if I called him.”

“I’ll be fine, thank you.” It wasn’t that Wonwoo didn’t appreciate the offer, he just didn’t want to take him away from his work. Plus, Wonwoo had a rather good idea of how he was going to react when in the hospital and he didn’t want Joshua to have to deal with him like that anymore than he already had.

The walk up to Mingyu’s hospital room was one of the longest Wonwoo’s ever experienced. The corridors seemed endless and each staircase seemed steeper than the last. 

By the time he reached the corridor in which Mingyu’s room was located, he was almost too tired to notice the sudden movement of three doctors rushing past him and into Mingyu’s room. He stopped and watched as they closed the door to the room behind them. What had happened to elicit such a hurried response? Had Mingyu’s condition suddenly worsened. Had he become unstable.

Slowly, Wonwoo moved forward, pace increasing with each panicked step that he took before he came to an abrupt stop. Through the glass panel on the door he could see one of the doctors moving away from one of the machines by Mingyu’s bedside whilst the other two were saying their goodbyes to Mingyu who was sat upright, a dull smile on his face.

Wait.

The door opened and the doctors’ greetings as they passed by Wonwoo fell on deaf ears. Wonwoo as staring at Mingyu who was now staring at the ceiling, not noticing who was standing in the doorway. 

Mingyu was pale. Too pale. His usual golden skin was lighter that Wonwoo had ever seen it before and it was slightly disconcerting. His arms were lying limply by his side and his eyes seemed to be unfocused as they stared at the ceiling. Everything about this situation screamed wrong, unfamiliar and yet all Wonwoo could do was stare. Surprisingly, the usual prick of tears was nowhere to be found.

Taking a small step into the room, Wonwoo gently shut the door behind him. The soft click of the door closing caught Mingyu’s attention and when Wonwoo turned back around to face him, Mingyu was watching him with wide eyes.

A sudden surge of emotions came over Wonwoo when he caught sight of the younger’s eyes beginning to glisten with tears and he immediately began to move towards him.

When he reached the bedside, he paused for a second, suddenly unsure of what to do. A warm hand enveloping his own makes him look down to see Mingyu stroking his thumb over the ring sat on Wonwoo’s fourth finger. Wonwoo smiled gently before a sharp tug on his arm brought him stumbling forwards, falling onto the bed slightly as Mingyu’s arms came to wrap around his shoulders in a tight hug. Despite how unfamiliar Mingyu’s appearance had seemed earlier, the warmth surrounding him was unmistakable. 

The sudden rush of comfort made Wonwoo sigh in relief. Now he could feel his eyes burning slightly, but he tried his best to hold the tears back. He shouldn’t be crying. Mingyu was the one who was hurt, not him.

“Hey.” Mingyu’s voice is raspy from disuse and Wonwoo adjusts his hold on Mingyu’s shirt, careful to avoid the bandages wrapped around his abdomen.

“I’m sorry.” They both speak up at the same time and it brings out a small laugh from the both of them. 

‘I thought I’d lost you.’ Wonwoo starts slightly, not having meant to said that out loud. He feels the arms around him tighten and he buries his face further into Mingyu’s neck, tears starting to leak from his eyes.

“I’m here baby, I’m here.” They were words Wonwoo hadn’t known that he needed to hear, but now that they had been said, he felt a wave of reassurance wash over him. “I’m not leaving ok, I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this. My personal life has been a bit of a struggle recently and on top of that I have been absolutely swamped with college work. Plus since I'm in year 13 I have to start to thing about universities and all that scary stuff. I really don't feel old enough to be applying for university yet, but there you go.
> 
> By the way, do you think I should write a scene where Mingyu actually proposes to Wonwoo properly or should I leave it there. It probably wouldn't be too great cause I really don't know how to write that sort of thing, but I could try if you wanted me too.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you found some enjoyment reading this and I'll see you again next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.  
> This wasn't actually the story I planned on releasing for this month's update, but the one I was originally working on is giving me a hard time, so I decided to take a break for now and write this one instead! I hope it was ok as I literally wrote it all today.  
> There will definitely be a part two to this, I can promise you that. I may enjoy writing angst, but I cannot stand angst without a happy ending, whether I'm writing it or reading it. I'm not that evil.  
> Please do watch the music video this was based on, it's will be worth it, I promise!!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKMJYWvqzv8  
> As always, please let me know what you thought in the comments and if you have anything you want to ask, feel free! If you just want to curse at me, then go ahead (I probably deserve it!).  
> I hope you enjoyed it and stay alert for part two!!!


End file.
